Coming Out
by Orange Sanguine
Summary: Pourquoi faire simple, quand on peut faire compliqué  ceci est le résumé de la vie de Peter Hale. [éloge à la vie de merde souvent mal interprétée de Peter Hale... Il a besoin d'aide]


Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Jeffounet et sinon l'inspiration (et un dialogue) me vient grâce à la chaîne youtube des Kassos je vous en dis plus en bas...

Résumé : « Pourquoi faire simple, quand on peut faire compliqué » ceci est le résumé de la vie de Peter Hale. [éloge à la vie de merde souvent mal interprétée de Peter Hale... Il a besoin d'aide]

SuperBêta : On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne TheCrasy THE AMAZING (oui j'ai dit ça avec la voix de Deadpoolio... pendez moi) -notedelabêta : IT'S BECAUSE I'M AMAZING BITCHES

Note de l'auteuse : Heu... Tadam ? -notedelabêta : Pas besoin d'en dire plus x)

[Coming Out]

« Pourquoi faire simple, quand on peut faire compliqué » ceci était le résumé de la vie de Peter Hale. L'homme était né loup-garou, frère d'une alpha puissante, déjà rien que la base de sa vie c'était n'importe quoi. Mais ce qui était venu en suivant était bien pire.

Toute la famille Hale était dans le collimateur d'une puissante famille de chasseurs. Alors bien sûr un jour les chasseurs finirent par réussir leur coup et toute la famille Hale mourut dans un incendie criminel. Seul un de ses neveux et une de ses nièces, survécurent. Lui il avait été là. Il avait vécu les flammes, il avait senti la fumée. Mais surtout il les avait ressentis mourir : TOUS. Chaque membres de la meute, les plus jeunes en premier, mais il n'avait rien pu faire. Il n'avait rien pu faire, et lui seul avait survécu. Enfin survécu...

Il avait surtout été coincé dans son propre corps, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Son pouvoir de loup tentait de le soigner de ses blessures, physiques et psychologiques. Mais finalement après six années d'une sorte de coma où son esprit était conscient, son loup avait pris le pouvoir sur lui. Son loup qui avait une soif de vengeance que rien ni personne ne pouvait arrêter. Pas même sa nièce, qu'il avait tuée pour prendre son pouvoir d'alpha. Et quand finalement pour soulager toute sa rage il avait réussi à venger toute sa famille en tuant Kate Argent, la femme à l'origine de l'incendie, son propre neveu l'avait tué, lui arrachant la gorge avec les griffes et lui prenant son pouvoir d'Alpha.

Et voilà, maintenant il était seul sur un banc public en pleine nuit pour fêter son trente-neuvième anniversaire... Ha oui, parce que bien sûr il avait trouvé comment revenir à la vie. (Vous vous souvenez ? « Pourquoi faire simple ? »...)

En tout cas revenir à la vie avait sans aucun doute été sa pire idée, car maintenant il était seul. Seul, et personne ne lui faisait plus confiance, ce qui se justifiait peut-être un peu, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de déprimer. Sa seule amie pour cette soirée était une bouteille de whisky, mais devinez quoi : Ses pouvoirs de loup-garou l'empêchaient de s'enivrer avec elle. C'était peut-être mieux parce que sinon il n'aurait certainement jamais cru en la réalité de la suite de la soirée.

Il l'avait senti arriver avant même de le voir. Mais il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Pas même quand il s'était assis à ses côtés sur le banc froid. Il n'avait rien dit non plus. De toute façon qu'aurait-il pu dire ? _« Désolé d'avoir tué ta sœur mais elle le méritait. Tu m'a manqué. »_ Non Peter savait que peu importait ce qu'il dirait rien ne changerait, alors il attendit.

–Salut Peter.

–Chris.

Voilà c'est tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à lui répondre, agrémentant sa parole d'un petit signe de tête dans sa direction.

Pourtant, il fut un temps où ils avaient été amis tous les deux. Bien plus en fait, ils avaient été les meilleurs amis du monde. Mais ils étaient jeunes et leur vie respective les avaient rattrapés. Sa famille avait tué la sienne, lui avait tué sa sœur. Enfin ce genre de drame familial qui arrive à tout un chacun... (Ou pas)

Toujours est-il que c'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble sans armes ou griffes entre eux.

–Peter, je me demandais. On pourrait peut-être enterrer la hache de guerre, non ? Je voulais te souhaiter un bon anniversaire en souvenir de... Enfin d'avant.

Peter le regarda avec surprise. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il serait le premier à aller le voir pour renouer. Seulement il avait eu bien trop peur d'être renvoyé sur les roses, alors il ne l'avait jamais fait. Après tout la femme de son ancien ami avait dû se tuer à cause de son neveu. Enfin ceci est une autre histoire. Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre de la proposition. À savoir pour : Il en avait envie, contre : … Non il n'avait rien trouvé.

Il adressa donc finalement un immense sourire à Chris Argent.

–J'avais plein de choses de prévues, des fêtes d'anniversaires avec plein de monde, mais je pense que je peux prendre un peu de temps en souvenir du bon vieux temps oui.

Chris leva les yeux aux ciel en entendant la réponse de son vieil ami, mais il se contenta de lui taper sur l'épaule dans une accolade virile avant de le tirer de son banc.

–Allez viens, je connais un endroit super. Tu vas adorer.

[...]

Et voilà comment Peter Hale s'était retrouvé de « déprimer seul sur un banc public » à « déprimer avec un ancien amis dans une boite de strip-tease ». Bien sûr les femmes en petite tenue étaient toutes très belles. Il appréciait l'attention de Chris. Malheureusement il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment il avait pu penser que c'était ce qui lui ferai plaisir pour son anniversaire. En plus même le chasseur ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier.

Peter souffla une énième fois en regardant son cocktail Sex on the beach, s'en était trop pour lui. Il se tourna vers Chris et il l'interrogea par par dessus la musique :

–Sérieusement Chris, à ton avis j'ai quel âge ?

Chris le regarda sans comprendre, les sourcils froncés. Mais Peter n'attendit finalement pas d'avoir la réponse avant de continuer.

–J'ai trente-neuf ans... J'ai bientôt quarante piges, eh ouais !

Chris s'interrogea vraiment, Peter allait-il vraiment lui faire une crise à cause de son âge ?

–Et alors ?

Peter le regarda avec des gros yeux, comme si son ami avait dit la pire chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Comme si ces deux mots avaient été un infamie.

–Et alors ?! Et alors j'en ai ras le cul d'être tout seul ! Je veux être sexy. Tu crois que ça intéresse qui les loups-garous dérangés du ciboulot à part des nanas bizarres et des personnes complètement fêlées ?!

Chris regardait Peter s'agiter dans tout les sens en hurlant, avec les yeux grands ouvert tel deux soucoupes. Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, car de toute évidence Peter avait décidé de vider son sac _ce soir_. Comme s'il avait attendu qu'il revienne auprès de lui pour balancer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

–FAIT CHIER ! Moi je veux que les mecs se retournent sur _mon petit cul_ ! Je veux pouvoir me bourrer la gueule, me faire sauter par qui je veux bordel de merde ! JE VEUX DE LA BIIIIIITE !

Peter encore essoufflé par sa tirade ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que seule la musique qui raisonnait dans la pièce cachait le silence de plomb qui était tombé sur la salle. Effectivement même les danseuses s'étaient arrêtées pour regarder Peter faire sa crise existentielle. Et ce n'est que quand il regarda Chris qu'il s'en rendit compte, mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le chasseur prenait la parole.

–Pour la cuite je peux t'aider avec quelques... Petites choses, expliqua Chris le plus naturellement du monde, et puis ton autre _petit_ problème, si tu veux tout savoir, je me suis souvent retourné dessus...

Ce fut sous les regards attentifs de toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle, mais sous celui surpris de Peter que Chris fit une chose qu'il avait si longtemps voulu. Qu'il avait toujours voulu en réalité, mais qu'il n'avait jamais osé faire. Il passa une main dans le bas du dos de Peter et sous les applaudissements de l'assistance, il lui offrit un baiser digne de l'un des films à l'eau de rose qu'il savait que le loup aimait tant.

[FIN]

Voilà voilà... Pour voir la vidéo qui a inspiré CECI vous pouvez aller sur youtube et tapper « Hello Kiki Les kassos » Voilà ça devrait être la première vidéo x')


End file.
